


Jealousy

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Thomas, Fluff, Jealousy, Like jeez, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, also the name is so unoriginal, am i right or am i right, i get that I’m a stupid fucker but damn, like this entire fic is just about jealous, put some originality in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas and James are jealous everyone is falling for Alexander.They don’t realize how much attention they also receive.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi/gifts).



> I have lost all life energy in the past five minutes
> 
> But it’s four am shit happens

Now, Thomas and James knew the problems that came with being mated to someone as pleasing on the eyes as Alexander.

But that didn’t mean they liked it.

A look and people were drawn to him.

A smile and people wanted to get to know him.

A laugh and people would fall for him.

In fact, they were fairly certain Eliza had been dating him till they realized the beta was already married.

The supposed that had been a misjudgment on their behalf.

But they knew that Lafayette had once held him in high regard.

They knew Hercules had once seen him as something more.

And they knew for a fact John still liked him and tried to pursue him despite him being married.

But what they didn’t know was that Alexander felt the same way.

Thomas and James were wealthy Virginian alphas that had been born into the higher hierarchy scale.

Alexander was an omegan immigrant that got lucky.

Thomas had this southern charm that everyone fell for and James’s gentle nature made all the ladies swoon.

Alexander had threatened his fair share of people and had no doubt in his mind he would have to scare many more.

But in the end, they all knew that they only really had eyes for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
